Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telematics terminal, a telematics center and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a telematics terminal, a telematics center and a control method thereof in which an Out Of Service (OOS) scan mode of the telematics terminal is changed into a user-customized type.
Discussion of the Related Art
According to advances in electronic control technology, various devices of vehicles, which were conventionally operated through mechanical methods, are now operated by electrical methods for reasons of driver convenience and driving safety, and vehicle systems gradually become more sophisticated and advanced. Thereamong, telematics technology is being developed now.
In general, telematics is a wireless data service for providing information during movement of transport units and, thereby, information may be transmitted and received to and from computers installed in transportation equipment, such as vehicles, aircrafts, and ships, through wireless communication technology, GPSs, and technology for exchanging text and voice signals over the Internet. Telematics is a compound word of telecommunication and informatics and refers to a system configured to analyze various phenomena occurring in a vehicle and to collect various pieces of information necessary for driving through a communication terminal mounted in the vehicle so as to facilitate convenient and safe driving.
Further, in order to receive the telematics service, a telematics terminal having a function of performing mobile communication with a global positioning system (GPS) needs to be mounted in a vehicle. The telematics service applies mobile communication technology and location technology to vehicles and thus provides information regarding vehicle accidents, theft sensing and driving path guidance, traffic and living information, games, and the like to drivers.
If a vehicle breaks down, the telematics terminal of the vehicle enters a sleep mode in which the telematics terminal is driven at low power. In more detail, in the sleep mode, the telematics terminal periodically receives a reception signal (Rx signal) alone. However, when the telematics terminal is disposed in a weak electric field or a shadow zone in which wireless communication is difficult, the telematics terminal not only receives the Rx signal but also transmits a transmission signal (Tx signal) to the outside.
Conventionally, if the telematics service is out of service, in order to be changed into in service, a telematics terminal performs an Out Of Service (OOS) scan.
When the OOS scan is performed, an OOS scan method in consideration of a usage pattern of the telematics terminal is required.